superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kick-Ass 2
Kick-Ass 2 is a 2013 superhero black comedy film based on the comic book of the same name and Hit-Girl, both by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., and is the sequel to the 2010 film Kick-Ass. The film was written and directed in Toronto, Canada by Jeff Wadlow and co-produced by Matthew Vaughn, who directed the first film. Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Chloë Grace Moretz reprise their roles from the first film as Dave Lizewski, Chris D'Amico, and Mindy Macready, respectively. Other returning actors include Clark Duke, Yancy Butler, Garrett M. Brown, Lyndsy Fonseca and Sophie Wu. Plot Dave Lizewski, bored after having retired from fighting crime as Kick-Ass, begins training with Hit-Girl Mindy Macready to become a real hero. Following the death of his father, Chris D'Amico accidentally kills his own mother by short-circuiting her tanning bed; Now in control of his father's criminal empire, Chris decides to become a supervillain named The Motherfucker, and assembles a gang of supervillains called the Toxic Mega Cunts with his aide Javier and has gained a cult following on Twitter, swearing vengeance on Kick-Ass. Mindy's guardian, Marcus, discovers she is still fighting crime and makes her promise to give it up. Dave resumes his life as Kick-Ass, joining the superhero team Justice Forever (which Dave had inspired), led by Colonel Stars and Stripes. Kick-Ass begins a sexual relationship with Night Bitch, one of the members after breaking up with Katie Deauxma. He and Marty, who is also on the team as Battle Guy, alienate their friend Todd from participating in their heroics. Mindy, attempting to lead a normal life, tries out for the dance team at school, and promptly asks a boy to take her on a date after declining to join Justice Forever. The date ends up as a cruel prank planned by bullies in her school, but Mindy gets her revenge the next day, resulting in her suspension from school. Dave's father discovers Dave is Kick-Ass after finding his superhero costume, and they have an argument which leads Dave to leave home. After his imprisoned uncle has Javier killed, a deranged Chris kills Colonel Stars and Stripes, and attempts to rape Night Bitch the following day. Chris' henchwoman Mother Russia kills the arriving authorities, resulting in a police clampdown on both costumed villains and vigilantes. When the police track Dave through his IP address, Dave's father surrenders, claiming that he is Kick-Ass, in Dave's place. Chris, tipped off by Todd, who has joined the Toxic Mega Cunts, has Mr. Lizewski murdered in police custody, revealing his true identity. The Toxic Mega Cunts sabotage Mr. Lizewski's funeral and kidnap Dave, but Mindy rescues him. Afterwards, Dave, Mindy and the remaining members of Justice Forever, joined by a resurgence of masked do-gooders battle and defeat the outnumbered Toxic Mega Cunts. Mindy, as Hit-Girl, defeats Mother Russia in battle, while Dave and Chris fight on a rooftop. Chris crashes through a skylight, landing in a water tank, and subsequently is mauled by a shark. Justice Forever decides to take a break from its superhero duties, helping people in their ordinary lives instead. Mindy tells Dave that she is leaving New York due to being wanted for murder, but that the citizens need Kick-Ass. Dave accepts the responsibility and begins training and upgrading his equipment. In a post-credits scene, Chris, who has survived the shark attack, and whose limbs and genitals were bitten off by the shark, complains for attention. Cast * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Dave Lizewski / Kick-Ass * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker * Chloë Grace Moretz as Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl * Clark Duke as Marty / Battle-Guy * Morris Chestnut as Detective Marcus Williams * Jim Carrey as Sal Bertolinni / Colonel Stars and Stripes * Donald Faison as Samuel Keers / Doctor Gravity * John Leguizamo as Javier * Augustus Prew as Todd / Ass-Kicker * Garrett M. Brown as Mr. Lizewski * Iain Glen as Ralph D'Amico * Lindy Booth as Miranda Swedlow / Night-Bitch * Robert Emms as David Keers / Insect-Man * Steven Mackintosh as Tommy's Father * Monica Dolan as Tommy's Mother * Andy Nyman as The Tumor / Tony * Daniel Kaluuya as Black Death * Tom Wu as Genghis Carnage * Olga Kurkulina as Katarina Dombrovski / Mother Russia * Yancy Butler as Mrs. D'Amico * Claudia Lee as Brooke * Benedict Wong as Mr. Kim * Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma * Sophie Wu as Erika Cho * Anthony J. Mifsud as Convict #1 * Louriza Tronco as Forced Prostitute #1 Gallery Trivia Category:Kick-Ass Films Category:Marvel Category:2013